A Day Full Circle
Part 1: Luna and Sunra These two dragons have a special history together. It all started in the Moonwing Kingdom. A Nightwing named Midnight had a hybrid with a Moonwing, a daughter they named, Luna. For the first 3 years of her life,everything was perfect, until her mother died, killed by her ex-husband. With his mate dead, Midnight fled with his daughter to the Nightwing Kingdom, who, at the time, and still are, living with the Rainwings. There, they met a family with a similar fate. A Rainwing mother and Sandwing/Rainwing hybrid son, Sunra, were also living here. Sunra's mother, Shimmering, told them that her husband died of a dragonbite viper in the desert. With the two dragonets being neighbors, they grew up together and became best friends. Over time, they fell in love, and both their parents gave them blessings. They moved to one of the tallest trees in the rainforest, so high it felt like they could touch the moon, sun, and stars. After marriage, they settled down with four eggs waiting to hatch to this day. Part 2: Dawn It was just before sunrise, and Luna nervously glanced back and forth at her eggs. She ran to her mate, Sunra, who slept intensely. It took a lot more than nudging to get him on his feet. Just then, she heard a crack, coming from the nest. She told her mate and they quickly tended to the nest. The baby furiously cracked and pecked to get out. The baby tired for a moment, until the sun's morning rays shined through a hole in the tree hut, giving it the new energy and promise of a new day. With it, the baby busted open the egg and jumped onto it's father with glee, as if it was an old friend seeing him after a long time. Sunra finally got up and cradled the newborn in his arms. When he realized it was a boy, his heart melted, and he thought of what to name him. the baby had a yellow-orange head, with orange spots running down his peach-colored neck to his pink-magenta body and orange underbelly, which both faded into a prehensile baby blue tail. He knew the baby was the more Rainwing of the others immediately, and, with the dragonets colors of the rising sun, he decided to name his first-born son, Dawn. Part 3: Midday All morning, Sunra played with Dawn while Luna still tended to the nest. It was nearing noon, so she covered her wings over the eggs to keep them in the cool shade. It was at that moment she heard another crack coming from the nest. this time, it was a yellow egg, which shook and cracked with every second. Suddenly, the baby inside became too tired to keep cracking, and it's mother and father could not help in fear of poking the baby with their talons. Sunra sat Dawn down, who, instead, came bouncing curiously at the nest. When he saw the tired, half-hatched newborn, he out of some secret baby language, help the baby out of it's shell and started communicating with it. He lifted up his tiny talon and pointed and Sunra and Luna, talking in the baby language, as if to say, Mother and Father, not enemies. As if on that cue, the newborn called for it's dad, who rushed over and pick it up in his arms like he did with Dawn. This baby was more Sandwing, thankfully it bared no tail barb, and had a beautiful golden body with blue membranes on it's wings and blue spikes and horns, all with a pale yellow underbelly below it. When the baby rested in his arms, Sunra too began to feel relaxed and tired. He noticed the baby was a male, and before he and the child fell asleep, he named his second son after the mood of being relaxed with the sun directly overhead. Midday. Part 4: Dusk All afternoon to evening, Sunra rested with Midday in his arms and Dawn nibbling at his horns. Luna started to wonder if there would be a girl in the remaining two eggs, and, as if her wish had come true, she notice a baby cracking out of an egg once more, and she hoped it would be female. The baby escaped it's shell quickly and fell asleep just as fast. Hours went by until it was twilight, at which the baby woke up and reached for it's mother. With Sunra and the boys asleep, she held up the baby to the last rays of light, at which she realized, it was a girl. Glee tried to escape Luna in a loud cheer, but she held it in to prevent waking the boys. Instead, she smiled at her daughter, who was more Moonwing. She looked just like Luna with the same birth mark, except the baby had an indigo-blue head and neck, orange body with reflective spots and marks, and a blue tail. It was there that Luna named her first and so far only daughter, Dusk. Part 5: Midnight All night, Luna kept watch over the last egg. It was nearing midnight, and she was beginning to worry if it every would hatch. After 30 minutes, she just about to give up on hope, when she heard a soft, cooing noise. It was the last egg. It furiously shook and cracked, until a small head poked out. the baby looked liked it couldn't go on, but it did. It was as if the baby wanted to get free and see it's mother no matter what it did to itself. After 15 minutes, the baby exploded out of the egg and looked up at it's mother. Luna knew from it's blue and black markings it was a Nightwing. The baby was small, which made sense, since it was the runt of the litter. She had never seen anyone this willful in her life except for one dragon. When she realized the baby was a boy, she instantly knew what to name him. She would name her small, youngest, and most willful child after the father that so willfully raised her on his own for almost all of her life. Her little Midnight. The End Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Completed) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)